dd_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Church of Shar
History Shar’s worshipers form a highly secretive network of priests, mages, and warriors dedicated to darkness. The church’s philosophy is one of nihilism, so life and even existence are of little value. Thus, Shar’s agents are very dangerous, willing for the faith’s sake to sacrifice themselves and any number of nonbelievers. Worship of Shar has existed since the earliest days, but in secret. During past times of strife, such as the Time of Troubles and the Spellplague, the Dark Goddess moved openly against her enemies and killed them. Shar’s faith has enjoyed a revival since the rise of Netheril, and her hand in the death of Mystra has only strengthened her influence. Shar was once a being of darkness, created at the beginning of time. She and her sister, Selûne, fashioned the universe in which Toril exists. Since then, only strife has existed between Shar and her lighter twin. Selûne desires unbridled creation and light, but Shar longs for a return to primeval nonexistence. Toward this end, she works to eventually snuff out all other gods and to subvert all creation. Organization The Church of Shar is actually a complex network of independent cells and hidden temples. Besides Netheril, few lands tolerate the open veneration of the Mistress of the Night. Shar’s faithful work in the shadows to undermine authority and to corrupt the good. Hierarchy: The church as a whole has no one leader. The most capable local priest, runs a particular Sharran cell. Seeking higher station within the church is forbidden, but turnover among members, usually through death, is commonplace. Novitiates in the church are simply called “initiates.” Those who make it through training call one another “dark brother” or “dark sister” when appropriate. Leaders take the title “dark father” or “dark mother.” Members: Sharrans seek new members with zeal, striving to make good works seem pointless and even foolish. They uncover and use dark secrets to manipulate and harm others. Sharran plots bring sorrow and hopelessness to potentially valuable followers, then nurse dark emotions until their targets willingly come to Shar. Most of Shar’s followers are normal people who have surrendered to despair. New recruits must prove their loyalty by performing evil acts, such as the sacrifice of a sentient being. Accepted members must obey Shar’s will, as dispensed by superior clergy, without question. Dark Moon Monks Other faith maintain knightly orders, but Shar’s sect favors stealthy, terrifying assassins. These fanatics not only work for the church, they also police Shar’s clergy and other followers. Hierarchy: A monastery’s leader adds “abbot” or “abbess” to the end of the parental title common for Sharrans; for example, “dark mother abbess.” Members Dark Moon monks come from among Shar’s faithful, but no ordained priest can train in the order. The group prefers those who also have a talent for arcane or shadow powers. Most of the order’s monks have also mastered a few dark rituals. When they are not within a Sharran temple or monastery, these monks keep secret shrines and training grounds in remote areas. They also form sleeper cells within settlements where Shar’s worship is unwelcome, maintaining hideouts for fellow Sharrans.